battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
Polish Hi. Bondpedia. They wanted us to enrich a few friends about Battlefield wiki Polish language. At the beginning we wanted to address the third Battlefield There is a possibility so that we can create our own language in this part of the wiki? Write to me at the e-mail battlefield3polska@gmail.comMartin Marti 22:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't cannot contact with Rhea. Sobe errors. Give for Him this mesage: Hi. Currently I create a third party of the Battlefield And I remembered that it is a Wiki Battlefield. I am of Polish. He wanted me to be administrator of this wiki: http://pl.battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Wiki. What do I need to be a central administrator. I am ashamed to be fans of the Polish wiki I found this in a very bad condition there's almost not there. I want to change that. Bondpedia told me to report to you in order to implement the new page. Please answer.Martin Marti 02:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Question: Are you actually gay or is it a joke? 04:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) New navbar What do you think? It disables the recent changes thing, though. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :"On the wiki" is a wikia-controlled thing, so no. :And I didn't know you drink. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ya learn something new everyday... - 06:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Check g-mail An new message sent to you over g-mail, check it up! Maxwell123 11:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi Sure. It'll take a while for me to actually get started on sorting them out, and my laptop may freak out a bit at the influx of files (file server may be useful), but with luck I should be able to get some work done on them. Well, if that stupid decimal surge method doesn't claim me first... - 06:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Well. With the recent release of BF3, I've decided to come back. I'll be running URL weekly now, using AWB, which can let me do replacements and such very easily. If you need anything done, I'll try and work on it. 02:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll get to work on that when I get home from drama rehearsal later today. I look forward to helping as much as I can! 10:18, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Just an fyi, I added the user-hilite list to the MediaWiki:Common.css file, so that the hilite is applied site-wide, using URL's account. I know it's not exactly my place to edit pages like that, but I didn't think you'd mind. 23:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Done with your task as well. 13:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ban... ...this guy. He's after getting the main page with vandalism ad a few other pages too. Phillycj 19:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :This guy's after removing all content from BF3 Phillycj 20:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello, My most recent entry was a mistake. I'm not sure how the "code" was added. I was attempting to edit a post and the page told me "the page was edited since you last saw it" or something like that. Then i pressed publish and the page turned to code. I apologize for the misunderstanding. BF3 Theme Tune Protection level was increased so i cant add it by myself, maybe you can past it: Maxwell123 10:31, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great Maxwell123 10:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bond How's it going, Been a while eh? and how's Uni? well nothing much from me achieved my goal month ago so yeah Zephalian 12:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Assistance I need help to tweak something an minor fix. What i want to be changed is displayed by by the following picture: I want to reduce the border pixel size between "Kit" and Video". Press picture for bigger frame. Maxwell123 18:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It's working on BF2 - M16 section. I think the problem is follwing: video border meat normal text border they get splittet together some sort. As far i can see Maxwell123 18:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Great, even if we can call it a minor detail adjustments, it's okay to get it fixed so we dont have to worry about it later on. Although I do not think many people have noticed it. --Maxwell123 18:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) "Although I guess this is not something the average reader are gonna be noticing about" Little Problem Hi again, i noticed something that may come from recendt edits in infobox/weapon source codes. The problem is that the in infobox/weapon the thumbnails are not in full size as before. As seen on M16 in BF3 section - compare M16A3 and M16A4 and you will see there is something strange going on. Maxwell123 19:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I can try tell some more details about the little thumbnail issue: 256px is standard weapon size in infobox/waepon, to get the video to be placed centerd ive used 248px. Now because maybe an coding error the thumbnail are reduced to half the normal (full size) in the video section in infobox/weapon. Maxwell123 20:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Lets give it an try, but at the same time we need to resize the weapon image from 256px to 250px, videos from 248px - to 240px then it should display full thunbnail. Give it an tryout ! Maxwell123 20:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I did check if images get bigger then supposed to in infobox/weapon by reverts edit on the source mode, altought i did set back the settning. I noticed the pictures get white space around the main picture, overall i find it unnecessary and redudant. The images did get back to normal when i reverted the edits to my last, but then the video section border come again. Take an look into it before and after. Maxwell123 15:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ! Maxwell123 16:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Its not about the removal of the border to the name from picture, it was about reset back to where pictures dont have whit space around it like the picture above - Maxwell123 21:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) This time i marked the correct border whit an red rectangle, only if you could make them come back to normal. Also i did try replace whit an videogallery in the Saiga video section, the links got removed Videos Video:SAIGA 20K SEMI|Gameplay of the Saiga 20K at White Pass, Atacama Desert, and Isla Inocentes Video:Battlefield Play4Free Saiga-12 Commentary|Gampeplay of the Saiga-12 in Battlefield Play4Free --Maxwell123 15:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Possible change to Infobox/Level Would it be possible to get some feedback on my sandbox-changes to Template:Infobox/level? Long story short, I've added a video section to the bottom so that it conforms better with some of the other infoboxes. - 16:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I copied the coding from the weapon infobox. The video size thing's new to me though. I'll bear that in mind when adding the videos, once I've changed the infobox coding. - 16:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Looks alright go ahead - for exsample when past video in the right section try use this formula: 240px Maxwell123 21:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Favor Can you please add this site: battlefieldfanfiction.wikia.com And by the way i love James Bond (Forgot to tell ya) and that i think the James Bond Wikia is really messed up and there are no admins and idiots make up stuff like Agent Under Fire the Film. Zephalian 09:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply soon. RU JSYK, in most of the games, the Russian faction is listed as "RU" on the ticket counter. Plus, that's the official abbreviation of the nation's name itself, so... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Removal Task When I get time, I can. I have shows to run lighting for for the next three days, and I don't get home from school until at least 20:00, so I'll see what I can do. 04:17, November 10, 2011 (UTC) File:Battlefield BC2 ICON.png What can we do to let it stay on this wiki ? i want it back Maxwell123 13:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Isn't this fair enoght: BC2 ICON Maxwell123 13:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, i myself think it's ok to have them placed as a thumbnail icon for the game itself. They should not exceed 25px in size. As seen on http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_3:_Fault_Line_Gameplay_Trailer Maxwell123 So there is no solution for this image licensing ? Maxwell123 13:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Featured Media Hi again, well at front page there is an misleading about the battlefield 3 picture to right, its currently linking to wrong page if your holding your mouse cursor over it. i want it to link to ''Battlefield 3: Launch Trailer. Can you take an check ? Maxwell123 17:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Gifs We currently have a hot topic going on about keeping gifs. More information here Weapon Gifs Maxwell123 19:26, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Asking a little advice from you, please... Here's the deal: I'm working alongside H2seasprite on BF2142, and we are working fine generally on that matter. But the problem we just faced is BF2142's Award system. One of the four types of awards, Badges, are given to the player for completing different tasks on the same "subject", showing their "level of proficiency" on it by awarding separate Bronze, Silver and Gold Badges of each type of such (As an improvised example, if you get 100 Heals with the Medic Pack, you get a Bronze''' Medical Service Badge''. If, aftwerwards, you use this pack for 10 hours, you are awarded with the ''Silver Medical Service Badge'' and so on and so forth, with all Badges). Our problem is that uploading each one of these will make a total of ~150 uploads in Awards, plus it may become a problem setting up on the article (without mentioning almost 150 fully-licensed uploads is quite a work). H2 suggested to make a "hybrid" upload, showing a little bit of each Badge color, as suggested here (left side is Bronze, middle part is Silver and the tab on the right gets the Gold's yellow), which saves us from (according to him, didn't confirm) 67% of the required uploads. However, I'm a bit concerned if it will confuse newcomers into thinking wrongfully on the Badge's appearance. What do you think of it? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|'''''talk]]) 14:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, they are equal except for their colours. I get your idea, and I might even make a first section of the future article interpreting each "colour" meaning. I'll show up your suggestion to H2. Thanks a bunch :) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 16:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey bond would you mind giving input at Forum:New theme? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Tom (if you don't mind me calling you that), we were discussing on Forum:Wake Island -- Article Unification and there's no consensus on how it should be done. Perhaps you wouldn't mind to tell your thoughts on it? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 23:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Thanks for the remarkable message. Yesterday i tried look upon userboxes with the idea to create a new one but i did not find out how to move on to eventually create new template page or so. If you have time take a look on it http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AUserbox%2FUser_Likes Here is information of what should be displayed: picture: BC2BlackHawk.png text: UH-60 Blach Hawk Maxwell123 16:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yo Dawg Hows Battlefield 1942 Road to Rome. Because im gonna try to get it :3-- 'SlopijoeKaserne 06:35, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Name Colour Advice Hey Bond, I'd like to have your opinion on this: I was looking upon the b'crat's current colour name, and I think that for the current background the Wiki it's quite dark, and I currently know which user it is by reading the first letter (but not everyone knows the b'crats' names,) hence why I'm beggining this topic. Yuri proposed a a19ca2 name colour for it. I like it, but I'm looking for other admins' opinion on it. Could you tell yours when you're available? Would be much appreciated! ;) Thank in advance. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 19:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for congratulating me, I really appreciate it! And yes, I've kept the promise on tracking file licensing, and worked March 16 on it and blimey, I've got work to do! Sitting on my desk for hours just to mark the ones that lack for Review since December, and planning to keep doing it until your last review blog you did. But oh well, I know I'd face this when I accepted the nomination, and much more when I placed I'd do that on my statement. But in the end, it's for the Wiki's good, and I'm proud of that! Filled the Review category a bit, going to make sure I have everything in place! (and who knows, at this rate I'll become more nitpicky than you did before lol). Thanks again for the congratulations! - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 20:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks So, when will you ever come back to the wiki or are you still sort of retired? 22:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hilite Colours I'm going to make the change, as reached here. If you have any objections or changes you wish to make, please contact me or just do it yourself if you want. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]) 15:06, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Bar Greetings. Recently, a forum allowed the Cheevo Archive Wiki to become an affiliate. I tried editing the bar but I am having some difficulties. This difficulty being an error in line spacing causing Wikia to block any edits to the navigation. Do you either know how to fix this, or know someone that does? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 09:41, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Cheers. I tried doing that but I had it three tier-ed, good idea with giving it its own section. Thanks again, nice to see you round. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 22:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Password issues Seems to be hard to log on to the '''officialbfwiki@gmail.com currently - are you sure the password is unchanged? - if so send an email to all if so - can't log in for the moment. Maxwell123 09:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC)' I haven't asked someone yet but i as of yesterday i can't log in with the latest password we discussed some time ago. I can ask someone. Maxwell123 12:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Wikia network friends Hi, im admin from a Battlefield 1942 Modification Wiki, Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon. I try to find some partners where i can find help and support to grow up my Wikipedia. I saw your wikipedia, and i ask if you want to add me in your Wikia network friends list? I try also with contacting in your other friends. But prior is yor Wikipedia! --Fritz Kempf (FHSW Wiki Admin) (talk) 19:38, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Come Back to the BF Wikia! WE NEED YOU! Hey Bondepedia, names awyman13. Ive been apart of the Wikia for three years now since June, 2010 when you welcomed me to the Wikia. You've been inactive for almost a year and the wikias changed ALOT! Take a look around and get back in the game! See you on the Battlefield! -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 04:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Well it's been a long time no see. Though you stop time and time again but how are you doing.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 19:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks Bond, always nice to see you come around. Be sure to get that degree! -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 19:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Forum Discussion Hey Bond I just want to give you a heads up to this forum i created pertaining to a massive merging and I think your input would be really helpful. If you dont already know, DICE added Assignments into Battlefield which basiclly give you more things to work for and reward you with new items upon completion. We have around 120 separate pages for Each Individual Assignment and many more will soon follow if something is not done. I purposed in Forum:Assignment Merging Idea that we merge them into one page and put them in charts like on the achievement pages. Theres more info on the forum but remember that all those 120 pages are Stubs and will always remain stubs, thus im purposing that we go from 120 stubs to 2 standards. Thanks! -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 23:34, October 13, 2013 (UTC) BF4 launch plans/Requests? Hey there Tom, Just wanted to check in with you and some of the other BF admins and see if you guys needed any help with the Wiki before the BF4 launch. It seems you have it under control, but we just like to check in and make sure you guys have everything you need before a new title launch. Help with organization, new templates, and custom art are all things we're more than happy to help with. That said, do you guys have any plans for the BF4 launch outside of getting all the new content up? If not, we'd be happy to organzine some polls, community awards or simple videos. Anyways, please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything, and thanks for all your work on the BF Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:03, October 22, 2013 (UTC) B-Crat Assessment Ranger has been absent and Tywin busy. Think you could access my RFA? Also think you could upgrade User:Jack of All to TU? Again Tywin and Ranger havent had them time to upgrade him. Thanks! Always a pleasure Bond -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 18:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Policy Again Bond thanks for the Adminship! Think you could take a look at the 'new' Battlefield Wiki:Chat policy. Long story short, Tywin and Yuri decided to delete it when they removed chat. When they added it back, they didnt recreate the policy. As such I had to copy the COD Wikis policy and modify it a bit yet its nothing compared to what we had before. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 17:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Proposal I have a proposal. Whats your stance on adding Achievements to the Wiki? We could make the existing awards (minus UoM, TU, and Admin of course) into achievements. Lets face it, since the community isnt what it once was, most nominations are largely ignored and only get a few voters. The way we currently have it, if a nomination only got two votes then after a week of being ignored the nominee would automatically get the award which isnt exactly fair democracy wise. With achievements we can automatically set the requirements to obtain the award which would also eliminate not only the point I described above but also faulty award nominations. Anons and New Users alike love to compete to see who is the best on the Wiki so an achievement system would make sense to attract more. 18:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :We could try it out again, though Tywin is completely against it because of what happened over three years ago so he would need extra convincing. To prevent an vandals or cheaters in the achievement system, who could set rules in place. Either way Id need tywin to approve (ironic because he is currently big on gaining new users) -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 16:07, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Think we should call for a vote for a trial run? The only thing im afraid of is tywin going all Totalitarian and banning the vote outright. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 19:59, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yes sir tywin is still active, though he largely ignores any messages. Also thanks for the update on the policy. Too bad we couldnt of had more voters -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 19:17, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ok, not trying to get Tywin in trouble though. Ill create the forum. Feel free to back me up if you like. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 20:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Remember Tom, we still got Ranger as a B-Crat -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 21:35, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:... May I remind you this "wiki" has been failing harder then the Third French Republic? Since majoirty of our old admin left (Yurikaslov, PSKWhirled and many many TUs), a non existant userbase and people who do nothing? Sorry I believe I was done with this wiki for around two days and no dont ask yuri to come back, he won't.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 21:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC)